Running From the World
by HetaliaFalia
Summary: The United States of America are at war with the world. The countries learned of the state's existence and want the land back. America has disappeared, leaving the states to flee their homes, trying to find safety, but with the World after you, where can you hide? Rated T only because of violence; there will be no bad vulgar or sexual themes in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ State Conference Hall, Washington D.C.**_

A blonde boy ran into the meeting room. Sweat covered his forehead and panic was in his eyes. "Del! Penny! I need ya'alls help!"

Two teenagers glared at him from the other side of the room. "What did you do now Missouri?" A dirty blonde haired boy questioned.

Missouri gaped at his older sibling. "Why d'yah think I did somethin wrong?"

"Because," the girl next to him started, "first of all, you wouldn't be asking for help if you didn't need some, and second, you're always doing something wrong."

Missouri smiled slightly. "Yah know me well Penn."

The girl huffed and brushed her brown bangs out from her eyes. "Just get on with it Missouri."

"Okay, okay, okay." He ran over to his siblings and sat on the table, much to their disliking. "Well the other day I had me a hanker'n tah visit New Jersey..."

_Missouri cracked the door open. "Hello, anbod' there?" He opened the door further and looked inside. The small house was dark and quiet all but for the soft sound of the air-conditioner. "New Jersey, you round here?" Still the house was quiet. Missouri grinned. "Well since no one's home," he paused to look around again, "and I don't believe_ _he has any a'those mafia round, I might as well help myself to some there pizza!" The blonde ran to the kitchen. He threw the refrigerator door open and pulled out the many boxes of pizza. "Yep, this will do for a while." He said smugly. He went into the living room and flopped onto the couch. After digging around the cushions for the remote, he flipped to _Jersey Shore._ Missouri munched the mouthfuls of pizza happily until he realized what a terrible show he was watching. "Gosh, why does New Jersey let his folks act like that?" He said through chewed pizza crusts._

_He swallowed and turned off the T.V. The blonde stretched, not caring that the now empty boxes were scattered across the room. Missouri yawned and sat there for a moment before a dark thought crossed his mind. He smirked and jumped off the couch. He ran around the house, searching for the needed tools before setting them up and leaving the house looking _almost _like he was never there._

"You did not." Pennsylvania gasped.

Missouri nodded his head. "It's not that I'ma upset about that there prank, it's what that Sonkey***** sais to me after that."

"Whad' he say?" A curly haired boy next to him asked. Many of the states had decided to eavesdrop on the conversation and didn't hold back with secrecy.

"Well..." Suddenly the doors slammed open, revealing a short boy. His face was bright red with rage and embarrassment from the states laughing at his bright pink hair. Missouri perked a bit. "I do say, if I'da known there was a fria here, I woulda brought me some bacon and fried 'em up!"

"Shut up you!" New Jersey shouted. "I told you next time I saw yah, I'd beat your rear to a pulp," He pulled out a wooden paddle from behind him. "And that's what I intend to do."

Missouri screamed and grabbed onto Delaware's arm. "Del, help me!"

Delaware glared at his brother and gently brushed him off. "You got yourself into this, now get yourself out." His monotone voice had a hint of laughter in it. Delaware then looked back at New Jersey and furrowed his eyebrows. "On second thought, take my phone and call dad. He'll think it's me and answer it." Delaware tossed Missouri his phone. As the blonde caught it, New Jersey bellowed a war cry and charged towards Missouri. The blonde jumped onto the table and ran towards the door, spilling drinks and scattering papers everywhere. He jumped off and skid into the hallway with New Jersey hot on his heels.

_**~ World Conference Hall, UK**_

The meeting was going on as 'normal'. America was in the middle of his speech about using a giant super hero that would somehow stop world hunger and global warming. As he was nearing his end, the nation felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Excuse me dudes, but hero duty calls!" The majority of the countries were ignoring America, so he left without disrupting the battle grou- err, meeting.

When he had gone far enough America took the phone out of his pocket, expecting to be getting a call from the President or someone like that, so he was _very_ surprised to see it was Delaware calling, especially since he knew his father was at a meeting with other countries. America flipped the screen open. "Yo Delaware, what do you need? I'm kind of busy."

"Pa! I need some help!"

"You need some help alright!" A voice echoed in the background.

America looked at his cellphone in confusion. "Missouri? Why do you have Del's phone?"

"Ah, that's not the point right now. New Jerseys gonna kill me and Penn and Del won't help!"

"Get back here Missouri!"

"Gosh, what did you _do_ dude?"

"... I wrecked his house."

"And you dyed my hair pink you miserable little-"

America flinched at the sound of a crack and a loud (girly) scream that echoed through the phone. He slowly brought the phone back to his ear. Sounds of screaming and a continuous cracking sound came from the other end. As fast as it had started, the other cellphone just, quit. America stared at the phone in horror. "Missouri? New Jersey? Dudes?"

America slowly slid his phone back into his pocket. He turned and was surprised to see England watching him. "Who was that, America?"

"Ahh, just some telemarketer wanting to get some cash." He laughed nervously. England raised an eyebrow. "Dang those lousy agencies. Always calling me, wanting to get my cash."

"You said that last part already." England mentioned. America couldn't read his expression. The older country's eyes were blank and his face was still.

America forced another laugh and walked past England. "Dude, let's go back inside. The others'll be looking for us."

"It's 'others will' you git!" England corrected, returning back to his normal demeanor.

America slapped him on the back. "Whatever dude."

_**~ Back at D.C.**_

"Did yah find 'em anywhere?" A brunette asked the search party. They all shook their heads.

"No, they just vanished Louis." A boy dressed for winter, though it was the middle of spring, said solemnly. "I hope Jersey didn't do anything too bad to Missouri."

"If he did I'll skin that mafia scum." Louisiana threatened. "Alaska, take Arkansas and Iowa tah' look in the garde' out back. Knowing that Royal he'll be out with the plants."

Alaska nodded and lead the two girls through the halls. An awkward silence plagued them until the Last Frontier state couldn't handle it anymore. "So... what's the deal with you and the Royal Colonies?"

The two girls looked at each other before the shorter with auburn hair said, "Well, I don't know. We've always been like that."

"It's probably because us Purchase states once belonged to France, and the Royal Colonies were the treasures of England." The taller of the two pulled her ash hair into a tighter ponytail. "I guess the habit just continued into us."

Alaska nodded his head. "That would explain it." The trio walked into the sunroom that lead out to the garden.

"Is that New Jersey?" the auburn asked, running to the door.

"Iowa, wait!" Arkansas called after. The siblings pushed the door open and were surprised to see Iowa still standing near the building, however, that's just what she was doing, standing. "Um, Iowa, what are you doing?" Arkansas asked with worry.

Iowa pointed in front of her. "Look."

Alaska followed her arm and saw a gardener hovering above a cluster of violets. He looked up at them and frowned. "Aw man, you guys ruined the fun."

Alaska walked up to him. "New Jersey, what is all this?"

"Missouri." He answered casually. Alaska looked between the state and the flowers. He bent down and brushed the flowers aside. The boy jumped back in fright when his hands felt something soft.

"You buried him?" Alaska shrieked.

"What?" Arkansas yelped from behind him.

New Jersey shrugged. "I left his face out. He can still breathe."

"That's still not right!" Alaska started pulling the flowers out of the ground that buried Missouri, with each clump of dirt revealing more of the boy's pale skin.

Missouri groaned and struggled to sit up, pushing the rest of the dirt off of himself. "Missouri!" Arkansas chirped and ran to his side, helping him sit straighter. She glared at New Jersey. "I'm gonna kill you!"

New Jersey smiled sheepishly, starting to back up. "Now, now, no need to get hasty. Let's settle this like adults."

"Adults?" Arkansas screamed. "Adults wouldn't have buried their brother then plant flowers over him like a grave!"

"Actually I heard Germany did that to Prussia once." He pointed out.

"You know what I mean!"

Arkansas lunged at New Jersey. He squeaked, dodging to the side before running back to the building. "Heel girl, heel!" was the last thing Alaska heard before the two disappeared into the halls.

Alaska shook his head and lifted Missouri over his shoulder, ignoring the moans of protest. He walked in front of Iowa, who hadn't moved since coming outside, and poked her forehead. "Earth to Iowa, Earth to Iowa, can you read me?"

The auburn shook her head then smiled at Alaska. "Oh hey Alaska, what do you want?"

"You were zoning out."

Iowa let out a small giggle. "No silly, I wasn't zoning, just thinkin."

Alaska cocked his head in confusion. "About what?"

The smile disappeared from the girl's face, a dark look filling her eyes. "What's Louisiana going to do when she finds New Jersey?"

_**~ To the UK again!**_

England watched through the window as America left the building. The moment the naive country drove off in his vehicle a dark aura filled the room. The countries had received notes throughout the meeting to stay and discuss a serious matter, though that's what they had originally been there for. All, that is, but for one of the youngest of them all.

"I vant to know who called zhis meeting." Austria demanded.

"I agree vith Austria." Germany said. "If jou wanted to say something, jou should have zaid it during jour time."

"Actually Germany," England said as he paced back to the table. "I couldn't say anything earlier."

Germany paused for a moment, surprised that it was England who called for the meeting and not a younger country wanting special attention. "And vhy not?"

"Why, that stupid American was here." England chuckled. He allowed the other nations a moment to gather an idea of what he was about to say. "Earlier today, I caught America walking outside during the meeting. I suspected him of trying to leave early, so I followed him to confront his immaturity. However, just before I was about to make my presence known, America started engaging in a conversation over his phone."

"Vhat's so strange about that?" Hungary asked, gaining many nods from others.

"It's not just that he was on his phone, it's who was on the other side." England began to circle around the table. "When he answered the phone, he referred to the other person as 'Delaware', and if anyone else would care to remember-"

"That's a state." The deep voice of Sweden said. The Nordic country looked to Finland before continuing. "Before there were many people in America, Finland and I had started colonies near the Delaware River." He cast a dark glare at England. "We stayed there until the British drove us out."

A grimace crossed England's mouth. "Yes, well, anyways, after that America said the names of two more states, Missouri and New Jersey. There was an apparent fight between the two and the other phone quit. Then America noticed me. I quickly acted like I just happened upon him at that moment, and we continued like nothing had happened."

"Like, get to the point already." Poland said, extremely bored with this cheap gossip.

England frowned. "I'm almost there! A while after, I called some officers in the local police department to print me a copy of America's phone call." He pulled out a large slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Germany. "I received these about a half hour ago."

Germany unfolded the papers and began to read. The longer he read, the more his face was scrunched. Italy rushed over to his friend, and set his head on the larger man's shoulder. "Ve~ what is it-a Germany?"

The Germanic country was hesitant to answer. Slowly he looked up from the paper to the other nations."I think America's states are personified like us."

The statement caused an uproar throughout the room. "How can zhis be?" France said. "I owned many kilometers of land west of other colonies, but I never found a child."

"Me neither." said Spain. "I had more land then France, but I never stumbled across un niño."

England was quiet for a second, then said. "Actually, I don't believe they were small children at the time." The countries stared at him in confusion. It was almost unheard to find a country that was much older then seven, so why would a state, which is smaller then a country, be something else? "When America was young, I would go visit him often in the house I built for him." England smiled softly, remembering the times when he and America got along. "I remember that there was a large group of teenagers who worked in the house doing various chores. I had assumed one of the men I put in charge during my absence had hired them so America wouldn't be as lonely, and had dismissed the matter.

Just before the Battle of Lexington, one of the younger boys kicked me in the shin and ran off before I could do anything. Soon after, America refused to let me into his house, and the Revolutionary War started." England held his head. The mention of the war still brought him migraines. Once it began to ease off, he continued. "If my theory is correct, then those children would have been some of the states, and they were older in years due to being more self-suffictiant then their country."

"Well, that would make _some _sence, aru." China said. "But why does that do anything for us?"

England mentaly face palmed. _Are these other countries really ignorant enough to not see the point?_ "Because, China, America has become a nuisiance in the world, but he was too powerful to take down by one person. That reason could because he has the makeup of these _states. _If we were to control one of the states,"

"Or all of zhem." France added.

"We could take down America, and have more land to claim for our countries, da?" Russia finished, a faint purple aura surrounding him.

"Exactly." England slammed his fist onto the table. "It's time to take back what was ours. All in favor?" Twenty plus countries raised their hands, including the Allies (minus Canada and America), the Axis, and the Nordics. Even the hands of Netherlands and Scotland were raised. "Then it's settled. In three weeks, we will have a declaration of war."

***Sonkey- a southern hillbilly term for an idiot**

**The Royal Colonies were administered by a royal governor and council that was appointed by the British ruler. The consisted of New Hampshire, New York, New Jersey, Virginia, North and South Carolina, and Georgia, however Massachusetts will be added to this list for future drama. The Louisiana Purchase states were owned by France, given to Spain for about ten years, then given back to France. Later America bought the land and they became American territories. The list (for this story) includes Louisiana, Arkansas, Iowa, and Missouri. **

**New Jersey's nickname is 'The Garden State' and the state flower is the violet (hence the grave).**

**Quick note, the ages are all randomized in this story. There is no real reason for their age.**

**Character focus chapters are up for request! Just remember, the next chapter will feature Maine and Montana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a mistake last chapter! It wasn't England who chased Sweden and Finland out of America; it was Netherlands (or Holland at he time). I miss read the passage on where I got the information from, and when I was rewatching he Hetalia series this weekend I found out it was in fact Netherlands, not England. Alright, back to the story!**

_**~ State Conference Hall Three Weeks Later**_

A girl with dirty blonde hair stroked her cat as the chaos unfolded around her. States were everywhere, fighting, yelling, and breaking things. The Louisiana Purchase states were at standoff with the Royal Colonies while the Dakota twins were yelling at Montana for stealing their wallets, though the dark skinned state refused to admit how the wallets had gotten onto the stand behind him. America was even taking part in the mayhem as he cheered on the fight between Texas and New York, switching sides when the other showed signs of winning. Nevada was making bets with anyone who was paying attention.

Maine sighed and fiddled with the toothpick in her mouth. _Why must the other states be so loud?_ Her gaze wandered to the few states that were staying out of the fights. Hawaii was playing a game on her Nintendo (most likely Pokémon), Ohio was eating a hot dog, and Utah was trying to get America to calm everyone down, but like said before, he was busy cheering on the fight.

Maine's zoning out was interrupted when her Maine Coon, Augusta, jumped out of her arms and ran out the door. She yelped in fright and ran after him, dodging the random flying objects and jumping over Alabama's low flying toy rocket. The state reached the hallway, and in seeing her cat's tail, ran down the hallway after him. Maine struggled to keep up with the cat. She felt her lungs begin to tire from running through the halls and down a flight of stairs. She turned another corner and found Augusta sitting on a windowsill chirping at some small birds.

Maine sighed in relief and picked up the large cat. "Don't do that to me again, you naughty cat." She scolded. The cat meowed a sorrowful sound, leaving the short state feeling slightly guilt. She rubbed her head against the cats. "Alright, I forgive you." Maine started walking back to the Conference Room, though she was slightly scared to return. She was very naïve and was often tricked by her siblings. Sometimes, a few minutes after one sibling would trick her, another would come up to her and do the same trick, only to have Maine fall for it again like a sucker.

The dirty blonde threw her toothpick on the ground and pulled a fresh one out of a container she carried. The feeling of soft processed wood in her mouth calmed the state down. "Where the bloody heck is that room?" Maine froze. The voice sounded a lot like Massachusetts when he was in a foul mood, but he was still in the Conference Room, right?

"But England, haven't you been here before?" a French voice asked.

"Yes, but the building has gone through renovation since then. I don't know why America needed to move all the rooms around, they were perfectly fine before." Maine began to panic. _Why are _they _here?_ She thought and looked around frantically. _I have to get back to the others before they find me!_ She ran up the hallway as quietly as she could. She turned left and almost screamed. Standing in front of her was almost thirty of the major countries of the world. _What did I get myself into?_

Italy, who had been at the rear of the group, noticed Maine first. "Kitty!" He ran to Maine and started stroking Augusta's head, causing the cat purred from the attention. The other countries saw this and crowded around Maine.

"And who, pray tell, are you?" England questioned.

"Uh…" Maine felt her knees begin to clatter. Italy stopped petting the cat and looked at her.

"Is something wrong ragazza?" he asked. Maine looked to him with wide eyes. Her mind was screaming _Run! Run like he does!_

Germany must have recognized this look from training Italy so often, because he pushed past the countries that blocked his path (Spain and China) and yelled, "She's going to vun!"

And that's what Maine did. She ran like an Italian back the way she came and up a flight of stairs until she had slammed the door of the Conference Room behind her. The majority of the states hadn't moved since Maine had left, so when the door slammed shut many of them screamed from shock. A teen with soft green eyes walked over to Maine's side. "What's wrong hun?"

"Th-there are countries here!" Maine managed to say between gasps of air.

The states looked in horror at the younger girl. "You mean you saw them?" A boy with bright blonde hair asked.

Maine nodded her head. "I almost ran into them."

"Cool!" the blonde cheered, punching the air.

"Vermont, I don't think that is a good thing," another boy said as he pushed his glasses further onto his nose.

Vermont looked back at him with his arm still in the air. "Why not Colorado?"

"Those countries aren' even 'pposed to know we 'er!" A girl with dusty blonde hair stated.

Muttering erupted from the states. A girl who had been drinking a cup of coke set the glass down. "Dad, do _you_ know why they're here?"

America, who had been quietly hiding in the corner of the room, trying to avoid attention, laughed and rubbed the base of his neck. "Ha, yeah, I kind-of sort-of forgot to tell you dudes."

"Tell us what?" Hawaii asked, putting her game away.

America was silent, then said. "After I got home from the World Conference a few weeks ago, England called me. He said that there were some countries that wanted to talk to me."

"Do you know what they want?" Colorado pushed.

America shook his head. "No, and the only thing that was different was when I got the phone call from Missouri."

Missouri jumped out of his seat. "Was anyone 'round when ya'll talked tah me?"

"Well, England _was_ there, but only at the very end of the conversation."

Missouri gaped. "Pa! You kept sayin' New Jersey and mine's name! If England was there long enough-"

"He would know we're around." Delaware finished. A heavy feeling set inside Maine's heart. Uncle Canada had known of his nieces and nephews for a while, but he was so kind that they didn't need to worry if he would use the knowledge to his advantage. However, if the other countries knew of them and tried to take them back, America would vanish at the start of the invasion, leaving the states alone to defend themselves, and it wouldn't be the first time either. At the start of the Revolutionary War, America had disappeared because the country was so divided in their opinions whether to stay colonies or be independent. The states had to defend the land by themselves until George Washington came into the picture. After he took charge, America had reappeared, loosing any memory he may have had of where he went. Later in the Civil War, America had vanished shortly after South Carolina split from the Union. Their father hadn't reappeared until Pennsylvania found him laying in the bodies of soldiers at Gettysburg.

"So why are we here again?" said Hawaii.

America chuckled a little. "Well, you're going to laugh when you hear this, um, I scheduled this conference right before I met with the countries to tell you I was going to have a conference with them, but I kind-of forgot." America trailed off. A sheepish grin crept onto his face.

"That's so stupid!" said New Jersey. "Even stupider then Missouri!"

"Don't call me stupid, sonkey!" Missouri hollered back.

"Well it's not completely my fault." America continued. "I was distracted by New York and Texas."

"Don't blame this on us!" A tall curly haired boy and a dark blonde boy yelled in unison.

Suddenly there was pounding on the door. Maine watched wide-eyed as Vermont, who was the closest, slowly opened the door. "Virginia?"

"Yes it's me, now let me in!" Vermont stepped back and allowed a thin girl to come in. Her brown hair was under a black beanie the same color as her clothes. Black war paint was stroked under her amber eyes, making her look much more threatening then what Maine knew her to be. Virginia pulled her hat off and threw it to Vermont. "Anybody else know there were countries here?" she demanded. When she saw her siblings all nod their heads Virginia slammed her foot to the ground. "Well then why didn't you tell me? I almost slammed into Germany with a door!"

"How?" Maine asked quietly.

Virginia crossed her arms. "I was running late this morning, getting caught in the traffic downtown and all. When I came into the building, the Axis were right there by the door, and I almost hit Germany with the door. Because I wasn't thinking, I apologized and ran off before they could ask me about my clothes or whom I was. Then, I came here, only to find out that everyone else knew that countries were here and _no one_ bothered to tell me!"

"Well that's what you get from Americans, simply unreliable." Maine watched as England walked into the room, followed by the many other countries. The states that were near the door quickly shuffled to the far side of the room, closer to where America stood. Their father walked to the front of the group defensively and motioned for Alaska. He hurried to America's side where his father whispered something into his ear. Maine's brother nodded his head then ran over to Rhode Island.

New York, who was on the other side of the table from Maine, threw a cup at England, hitting him on the side of the head. "Ha! Hit him with the cheese*****" He cheered amongst the laughter.

England rubbed the spot where the cup hit him and glared at the dark blonde. "Why you-"

"Easy dude," America said while running over to him, putting his hands on the older country's shoulders. "That's just New York for you."

"But he hit me!" England whined. "And with a cup!"

Maine noticed Alaska and Rhode Island walking over to her with Florida, Oklahoma, and Massachusetts by their side. "Maine, Dad wants us to leave once the countries move away from the door." Alaska said.

Maine cocked her head. "Why?"

Alaska grimaced and looked away, leaving Rhode Island to speak. "Dad doesn't want us smaller states to be around incase a fight starts. He also doesn't want Alaska near Russia since there's been tensions with some bomber planes trying to fly through the border, and Massachusetts will be _bound_ to try and hurt England."

"Of course I would try!" The stocky boy said. "He deserves it!" Maine smiled at her older brother. Massachusetts never stopped complaining about England, though the two were much alike. Sometimes he wouldn't talk for weeks because his voice reminded him so much of his former owner.

While the group of them had spoken, America had managed to get the nations to sit down. The blonde country hurried over to the cluster of states. "Yo, you dudes can head home now, our meeting is over." He said with what looked like a strained smile. Though there was much protesting, eventually the majority of the states left the room. Massachusetts, who had lingered a little longer, was caught by England.

"Aren't you the little bloke that kicked me in the shin?" He asked.

Massachusetts smiled. "You bet I am."

A creepy smile crossed England's face. "You're a bit shorter now since I saw you last, aren't you?"

The state fumed in rage. "I was split!" He kicked England as hard as he could in the shin then ran off, leaving the country jumping one legged in pain screaming bloody murder at Massachusetts.

_**~ With America**_

America smiled as he watched Massachusetts run out of the room. _I knew he'd do that._ America thought. _I can never control my kids. Maybe Canada was right to let me practice with his?_ England, who was still cradling his shin, hopped back to the table and eased his way into his seat. "Your bloody kid kicked me, and you didn't bother to do anything!"

America shrugged. "Dude, what do you want me to do? Mass never listens to me."

England's eyes widened. "That little bugger was Massachusetts?" America nodded his head like it was the most natural thing in the world, and it was, for him at least. The green-eyed country sighed and set his head in his hands. "No wonder he kicked me all those years ago…"

"Courd we prease start the meeting?" Japan asked.

"All right then." England stood up, a dark looking filtering into his eyes. "America, you have annoyed us to our peak. Now that we have discovered these states existence, we have decided to take back our land and the people who came to your country." Every nation rose to their feet, all sending a deadly glare towards America. "United States of America," England began, "from now util the end, every country in this room will be your enemy. America, we declare war."

America couldn't believe what he was hearing, his stomach churning with shock and fear. "Wh-what do you mean dude?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Just what he zaid, Amerique." France answered. "Everyone here in zhis room will be fighting against you and your states."

America staggered backwards. _Why do they want war? Sure I've been kind-of annoying, but war?_ The feeling of dizziness stuck his body like a lightning bolt. His body began to pulse with anxiety. _They can't do this! They can't do this to my people!_ A migraine shook his head, coming as rapidly as a stroke or heart attack. America couldn't keep his body strong and collapsed to the floor. Is his agony he looked to the door. There, peaking through the doorway was the dark skinned Montana, looking at his father in horror. _What about him? What about his siblings?_ America thought. _They'll fight through this… alone._ The country's body contoured in pain. He couldn't stand it any more and bellowed out a cry he had only done twice before. The last thing America saw was a blinding white light before everything was gone.

_**~ Downstairs, Five Minutes Earlier**_

"Montana, give us back our wallets!" South Dakota demanded. He and his brother North Dakota approached him after America told the states to leave.

Montana smiled cheekily. "I told you boys I didn't take 'em."

North Dakota snorted. "Yeah right, now hand them over."

Montana sighed in defeat and reached for his pockets. "Alright. I put them here in my back…" Montana patted his pockets, not believing what he felt. He looked up at the Dakota Twins then back behind him. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!"

The twins raised their eyebrows. South Dakota crossed his arms. "Well?"

Montana looked back at his brothers. "I must have left them on the stand back in the conference room!"

"_What?_" The twins yelled. "You have to get them back!"

"But the countries are in there!" Montana defended.

"Doesn't matter." said South Dakota. "You left them there, you get go them."

Montana looked between the two. "But, but, err, fine. Go find my car and wait there." The twins nodded and walked off, leaving Montana to his own demise. Montana slowly walked back to the Conference Room. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself out loud. "They'll be having a serious meeting, and dad'll probably not let me in." The dark skinned teenager sighed as he approached the room. He could hear England's voice from the other side, but the nation's voice had a dark tone to it. Curiously, Montana slowly opened the door.

"United States of America," he heard England say, "from now until the end, every country in this room will be your enemy. America, we declare war."

Montana lost his balance, almost falling into the room. _War? Why? _"Wh-what do you mean dude?" He heard his father ask, though Montana knew America realized exactly what was happening.

"Just what he zaid, Amérique." The French voice of France said. "Everyone here in zhis room will be fighting against you and your states."

Montana watched through tears as his father fell to the ground. _This can't be happening!_ Montana thought. He watched America twist in pain. The blonde country suddenly looked up at him, and Montana knew exactly what was happening, though he had never seen it before. _He's going to vanish, just like before!_ Montana realized. He heard a heart-wrenching cry from America. Montana could barley hold himself from running to his father and comforting him. He looked away as a blinding light surrounded America. When he looked back, his father was gone.

Montana couldn't move from the spot where he stood. He couldn't believe what was happening. The world declared war on them, and America had vanished. Montana knew he couldn't stay for long, as he might be discovered and be taken prisoner. Montana shut the door as quietly as he could then ran down the hallway.

Montana found the twins standing by his car like he had told them to earlier. North Dakota saw him approach and crossed his arms. "Did you get our wallets?"

"No, I didn't" Montana said between gasps.

"Why you!" South Dakota shouted. "Why didn't you get them?"

Montana froze. _Now's the time to tell them._ North Dakota must have seen the look in his eyes. "Montana, what happened?"

Montana almost wished he hadn't stolen their wallets that morning. He didn't want to be the one to spread the dreadful news. "D-d-dad's g-gone."

The Dakota twins starred at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean, he's gone?" North Dakota asked.

"Just what I said." Montana took a moment to rub his eyes. "Dad vanished, just like the older ones said happened in the Revolution and the Civil War. There was a bright light, and when it faded away, Dad was gone." Montana hated this. His brothers began to cry in front of him. He patted his brothers' backs, wishing to join them but trying to stay strong. "That's not the only thing, though."

South Dakota rubbed his nose. "W-what do you mean?"

"Dad vanished, because the countries have declared war on us." Suddenly the window of the car shattered. Montana looked back towards the building and saw Germany pointing a gun in their direction. "Get in the car!" He screeched. Montana threw the car door open and pushed his brothers inside. He ducked at another sound of the gun blasting, then crawled into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him. He turned the car on and screeched out of the parking lot, widely swerving to avoid the bullets that rained upon them. Montana looked in the mirror back at his brothers. "Call the others, tell them what's going on and to spread the word. We need everyone to know what's happening."

"But Monty," South Dakota said, leaning into the front half of the car, "what about the ones that don't have cell phones? If we call their home phones, most won't find out for another few hours, or even days until they get home!"

Montana swore under his breath. "Just tell the ones you get to get a hold of the others. They'll figure it out soon." South Dakota nodded and sank back into his seat.

North Dakota, who had started calling his siblings, put his hand to the speaker. "Montana, where do we meet?"

Montana flexed his hands on the steering wheel. "Tell them to meet at Area 51."

***Cheese- Baseball term for a fastball, or good fastball**

**SO here's the next chapter! I'd like to thank everyone for reading this and a very large thanks to those who have reviewed and followed this story. I love you guys! *****Wipes away tears***** Speaking of tears, America has disappeared (though if you actually read this you would know…)! This chapter was originally going to be the first chapter, but I didn't think some of the things made sense without another chapter to explain it. **

**I am going to **_**try **_**and post a chapter every Thursday, but I can't promise that will always happen.**

**Facts Time!**

**~Maine Coons are from Maine (duh)**

**~Maine's capitol is Augusta (thus the name of the cat)**

**~The CIA Headquarters is located in Virginia a few miles from D.C.**

**~The youngest states (human age wise) are Maine, Rhode Island, Florida and Oklahoma.**

**~Maine used to be a part of Massachusetts, but (as I remember) a little before the Civil War, they needed more anti-slave states and Massachusetts was split, along with some other states and territories.**

**The focus sections are still up for request! The next chapter is focusing mainly around Maryland (though here's is brief), West Virginia, and Ohio (Ohiyou is what I think of when ever I say Ohio (: )! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ A few miles from Annapolis, Maryland**_

Maryland enjoyed the breeze that blew through her curly red hair. She gently swung herself on a tree swing that overlooked her small pond. She reached for her cup that sat next to her, and then drank the ale that was inside before setting it back down. Maryland had a drinking problem, but she refused to tell the others. She worried that it might ruin her image of being ladylike.

The state brushed some stray hair behind her ear and bent down to take her cup again. Her hand hit the ground, making Maryland reel back in surprise. "Where's my cup?" She looked around frantically for it, hoping that she had just knocked it over with her foot, but the cup had disappeared.

"Looking for this, love?" Maryland looked up at the tree. A man with dark red hair and large, bushy eyebrows was looking down at her, holding her cup. "You have good taste in ale." He smirked and took a swig of her drink.

"Wh-wh-what?" She stuttered. "Who are you?"

The man jumped out of the tree and onto the ground besides her. He bowed slightly. "Allistor Kirkland at your service." He introduced. "But you may call me Scotland."

Maryland jumped off her swing. "What are you doing here?"

Scotland's smirk deepened. "I'm here to take you as a prisoner-of-war."

_**~ Near the West Virginia, Virginia Border**_

West Virginia ducked under the low branches, racing through the trees while dodging the gunfire aimed at him by the British troops chasing him. _Apparently_ England had brought some soldiers with him, and they had followed him from the Conference in D.C. When he crossed into his state, the soldiers had blown out his tires and forced him to run frantically into the forest.

West Virginia looked around him, hoping to find an escape route. His eyes narrowed in on a rock formation up a steep hill. _I must be in Bear Rocks Preserve! _West Virginia thought. He looked back at the soldiers following him. He noticed the men beginning to wear down. _Those stupid soldiers are having a heck of a time keeping up._ West Virginia looked back ahead of him, adjusting his stride to run uphill. _If I can run across the rocks fast enough then climb down into the gulley, I can find a spot to hide in and wait them out._

West Virginia jumped over a rock and landed onto the broken platform. He jumped from rock to rock, careful not to land in a crack as landing in one could easily cause him to fall or even break his ankle or leg. He reached the cliff and started to slowly climb down into the gully, checking his foot and handholds before he trusted his weight on it. West Virginia glanced down at the floor, and instantly regretted it. The floor was many, many feet below him; one simple slip up could send him hurling towards the ground. He rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans, taking a deep breath, and then continuing the treacherous climb.

As he neared the halfway mark, West Virginia could hear the soldiers overhead. He glanced up and saw the men pointing their guns down at him, the bright sun turning the figures into silhouettes. "Give up kid!" One of them called out. "You can't get out of this."

West Virginia set his head against the rock wall. "So close." He muttered quietly. West Virginia looked back to the ground below him and noticed an outcropping a third of the way down. "Maybe…" He looked to his hands. They had become raw and bloodied from gripping onto the sharp rocks without any gloves and threatened to give out soon. West Virginia fisted his hand in determination. He pushed himself off the face of the wall and landed firmly on the outcropping, clenching onto a clump of moss to help balance himself.

The dark haired boy looked back up at the soldiers to see their hands ready on the trigger. The man who had yelled to surrender raised his arm. "Ready! Aim!" He lowered his arm. "Fire!"

_**~ Cleveland, Ohio**_

Ohio tossed his keys onto the coffee counter and fell into his soft couch. He looked out his window, watching as the planes flew through his sky over the city underneath. It was almost four in the afternoon, and Ohio could feel his stomach on the verge of growling. He growled in frustration, as he had just gotten comfy. He pushed himself off the couch and staggered into the kitchen, flipping on the light as he did so. Just as he reached for the fridge door, his home phone started to ring. Ohio grumbled again and walked towards the phone in his hallway, all the while muttering, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The black haired boy picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Finally Ohio! I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past three hours!"

Ohio sighed. "It takes longer to drive here then to Lancaster, Penn."

He heard Pennsylvania shuffle on the other side. "Well that doesn't matter, you need to evacuate Cleveland, now!"

Ohio poised, worry striking through him. "Why? What's happening?"

"Oh, Ohio, it's really bad." Pennsylvania fretted. "The countries are attacking us."

Ohio widened his eyes. "What?"

"Mmh. They caught Maryland a few hours ago, and West Virginia went off the grid. German troops are occupying the southwestern part of my state, and they're moving in on Pittsburg. A while ago I heard military jets fly by, and the radars show they're heading in your direction. You need to get everyone out of there!"

Ohio nodded his head. "Alright, I'll call the authorities. Where are we... wait, what states did you say they attacked?"

"Uh, they have Maryland and possibly Westy, and they're starting to invade me."

Ohio gasped. "Penn, do you see what they're doing?"

His sister was quiet for a moment then gasped. "Oh no, you don't think..."

"I do." Ohio said sternly. "They're making a blockade. Those idiots are trying to keep anyone from your state and up from escaping to the other states."

"They're trapping us." Pennsylvania agreed. "The only other way to get out would be Canada or the Great Lakes."

"You're right, start calling the New England states to hurry up and leave to... ah, where are we meeting at?"

"Area 51." Pennsylvania said. "Only we states, the boss, and dad..." She trailed off at the end. A strange feeling came from the other line.

"Penn," Ohio started, "what happened?"

He could hear his sister sniffle. "Ohio, dad-"

An ear splitting explosion violently shook the apartment building and knocked Ohio to the ground. When the trembling mellowed, he pulled himself up and ran to the windows. Outside, the city of Cleveland was raging with fire. Black smoke threatened to blot out the sun, while camo and grey streaks flew across the sky in great flocks. Signal lights broke through the increasing darkness and pointed at the streaks. Ohio was able to make out the shapes of German and French military jets. Ohio stood petrified at the horrific scene. A heart-piercing cry came from his people who ran for their lives to find safety. An aching in his stomach threatened to throw him to the ground as another bomb was dropped on the other side of the city.

A pounding on the door shook Ohio from his paralysis. He hurried to the door and was pulled out by a middle-aged man. The man dragged him down the halls along with the crowd of families running with what and whom they could carry. He looked back at Ohio as he ran. "I'm sorry for dragging out of your apartment, but this is an emergency." Ohio simply nodded his head. He watched the people with worry, a slight feeling of guilt washing through him. _These people are loosing their lives all because of me! _He thought. Everyone pushed and shoved as they ran down the many flights of stairs, the screaming echoing loudly of the walls.

As they neared the second floor, some people at the front had stopped, forcing those behind them to be squashed as more people pushed forwards. A deep voice with a strange accent started yelling for those on the bottom floor to move aside. Ohio watched over the side of the railing as a large man with slick blonde hair pushed his way against the crowd, followed by another blonde man wearing bright blue. Ohio squeezed behind a tall man and a woman and watched between them as the men stopped at the landing in front of him.

The tall man, who Ohio recognized to be wearing a German uniform, looked across the crowd of antsy people. "Ve are looking for a young man about zeventeen with black hair told to be living in zhis apartment. If jou do not hand him over to us, ve vill drop another bomb." Ohio widened his eyes. _They want me! Well, I guess I kind of already knew_ _that..._ Just to prove he was not lying, the man pulled out a green stick-like-thing with a red button on the top. "If I push zhis button, the pilots vill fly to zhis area and drop zhe bomb. It vill not be close enough to kill any of jou, but I suggest jou do not test me any vurther."

The people around Ohio began to shuffle around. He believed that they knew they were risking the lives of others, but they did not want to hand a... _child..._ over to the strange men. The shorter man took a cellphone out of a hidden pocket and started whispering into the phone. Ohio strained his ears to hear what he was saying.

"...here...no...apartment...not yet!.. Angleteer!"

"Vould jou put zhat phone avay!" The German man smacked the phone out of the other's hand onto the floor and crushed it under his foot. "I'm tired of vaiting! Give us zhe boy now or I vill have zhem drop zhe bomb!" Gasps came from the people, and whispering arose from many corners. The man eyed everyone angrily and put his thumb on the button, dangerously close to pushing it. "Alvight, if jou don't do as jou are ordered..."

"Wait!" Ohio surprised himself and pushed past the couple that had gaurded him. "Don't do it!" The two men looked to each other and smiled.

"Are you zhe boy we are looking for?" The shorter man, who was apparently French, asked, though Ohio knew he was just asking for show.

Ohio nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I'm... Ohio." He said quietly.

The German man put the stick away and beckoned to Ohio. "Come vith us zhen, und don't bother vunning avay." Ohio hesitated, then slowly walked forward. The French man took Ohio's wrists and tightly handcuffed him. The German pushed the black haired boy forward. "Zhere's a truck vaiting outside. Ve're going zhere." Ohio nodded his head quickly, starting his trek down the stairs. He kept his head low, but he looked to the people on either side of him. They all had a similar look; the looks of loss, grief, _fear_. Ohio knew what he was doing was worth it; anything would be to save the lives of the thousands. He paused for the French man to open the door out of the stairway for him then continued. The apartment lobby was filled with German and French soldiers, all who were blocking the hallways from letting people out.

Ohio kept his gaze to the ground until he was outside. Soldiers marched through the streets while planes flew overhead. It reminded him of the WW II movies he would see, and it scared him. The French man helped Ohio into the back of an army jeep before sitting next to him while the German sat in the drivers seat. He detached a walkie talky from the radio. "Deutschland to Fighters, Deutschland to Fighters, mission success, move troops back to base."

**And that is the tale. Hope you enjoyed this *cough filler* chapter! So I have a very limited idea for the next chapter, so if any of you got some brainstorm activity I'd love to hear it (seriously, I would love some help).**

**On a side note, the other day I showed my sister a picture of Canada…The first thing she said was "Is that America?" **

**Poor Canada!**


	4. Author's Note 1

Hello people of FanFic! Haven't seen you guys in a while… Ha ha…

I'm sorry if you guys thought that this was an update, but it (sadly) is not. This is to explain why this is not an update.

So, the reason. I have been very busy since February. My birthday was on the seventeenth, and I have been busy since. I was sick almost a whole week and I was behind on schoolwork and the midterms (since our school was on strike for a month…).

I have also joined a play for my school called _Guys and Dolls_and I have to be there for almost every practice, which is Mondays-Fridays between 3 and 6, and Saturdays from 9 or 10 am until 3 pm.

Yeah... that's three hours home on schools nights for homework, chores, supper, and piano lessons. Then I'm normally tired by 9 and have to go to bed.

See my dilemma?

I also have been having a large problem of the famous *jazz hands* writer's block.

And then there's German… *hides in a corner with aura larger then Russia's* Because of the strike, I couldn't start my classes when they were suppose to start. Then with being sick I missed some class time, so I have 6 assignments done…

… out of 55!

So between school and practice I will first be finishing a book for an Independent Book report (questions due next week, yay!), then I have to do my German, so by the time I get to work on the story again, it probably won't be until late April.

However, to make up for the wait, I have (just now) written a passage that will be in one of the next chapters!

Enjoy!

*Warning: Major Spoilers*

Delaware turned off the lantern next to him and crept out of the steering cabin. A thick fog had settled in since they had neared the OC Inlet, creating an ominous feeling that sent shivers up the dirty blonde's spine. He scanned through the clusters of teenagers for Damien and Jacob and found them huddled by the starboard, deep in conversation, occasionally looking off the starboard bow. Jaclyn was curled up in a ball at her brother's feet with a jacket, probably Jacob's, covering her small sleeping frame.

Jacob looked up suddenly and motioned the state over. "Damien thought he heard something in the water over there." He said quietly.

Delaware squinted in the direction where Jacob pointed, but only the night's grey fog and the gentle splash of the water against the boat's sides greeted him. "I don't hear anything." He said bluntly.

Damien crossed his arms. "It was a splash sound, like something dropping into the water."

"It could have been an animal going for a night swim." Jacob reasoned. "We're close enough to the shore; there could be anything out here."

"Or anyone."

The new characters will be explained in the next chapter.

_See you later!_


End file.
